This invention relates to a linearly infinitely variable mechanism. More specifically, it relates to a mechanism of this type in which the mechanism is selectively operable to locked and unlocked conditions with adjustment of the effective length of the mechanism being permitted when it is in the unlocked condition but being prevented when it is in the locked condition.
The general subject matter of this invention is similar to that of the pending patent applications of James A. Bowman, Ser. No. 277,416, filing date June 25, 1981, and Ser. No. 455,452, filing date Jan. 4, 1983, commonly assigned.
Many types of apparatus require the relative positioning of component parts thereof. For example, in an automobile seat it is often desirable to provide for relative adjustment of the seat back on the seat cushion and to provide for relative adjustment of the seat on a seat track. It is probably fair to state that the majority of seat constructions which have embodied these adjustment capabilities in manually operable form comprise adjustment mechanisms in which adjustment is possible only to a limited number of preselected discrete positions. In order to promote a better adjustment capability which allows the user a greater precision in adjusting a seat, it is desirable to utilize infinitely adjustable mechanisms whereby an infinite range of adjustmcnt positions are provided over a given adjustment range.
By way of illustration the two pending patent applications referred to above are illustrative of new linearly infinitely variable mechanisms.
Where such a mechanism is intended for mass production usage, such as in automotive applications, it is virtually essential to provide a mechanism which is highly effective yet not overly expensive, if it is to be acceptable to an automobile manufacturer. Moreover, it must be easy to operate if it is to be acceptable to the user.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved linearly infinitely variable mechanism which admirably meets these objectives. It possesses a number of important attributes including compactness, fabrication by conventional manufacturing techniques, ease of operation, virtually noiseless operation and very effective locking action.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.